


Erotyczne fantazje 81

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 81

Zwinne palce dziedziczki powoli, wsunęły się w mokrą kobiecość Ruby. Srebrnooka wojowniczka zaczęła wyć z rozkoszy, kiedy ruchy jej partnerki nagle przyspieszyły. Po chwili z jej rozpalonej cipki zaczęły tryskać soki.

Ruby opadła bezwładnie na łóżko, powoli dochodząc do siebie po intensywnym orgazmie. Po chwili obie dziewczyny zaczęły się oddawać namiętnym pocałunkom.


End file.
